Religion
by Enticing nightmare
Summary: Where religion was supposed to rule the faith of believers. A church where it was supposed to be God's home became the house of sin. Nuns, faith broken into pieces, pain, fake religion and a priest in particular will bring the seven sins and much more.
1. 1: Prologue

**Title**: Religion

**Summary**: Where religion was supposed to rule the faith of believers. A church where it was supposed to be God's home became the house of sin. Nuns, faith broken into pieces, pain, fake religion and a priest in particular will bring the seven sins and much more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1: Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p>A few months ago a young priest named Sasuke Uchiha came to this convent. His mother Mikoto Uchiha was a sweet woman and very generous. After the grief that his brother Itachi gave to the family, the head clan fell.<p>

Itachi joined a criminal organization, Fugaku focused on finding his eldest son, Mikoto decided to help young people so they couldn't go to the wrong way and Sasuke decided to become a priest. Well he became a priest in name only because actually he doesn't know anything about religion.

Behind the doors of their rooms, the young nuns were biting their lips as they heard the strong cries of pleasure coming from a sister. Some cursed with envy and others dug their nails into their palms.

A groan after another the young nun could no longer suppress the pleasure that swept over her whole body, reaching the orgasm with a great satisfaction. The other sisters sighed with desire.

A **nun** is a woman who has taken vows committing her live to a spiritual life not to fooling around. The sacred vows aren't supposed to be disrespected. If they don't want to be nuns the only thing they have to do is to give up.

But they can't because of _him_.

A particular nun grabbed her rosary as she opened one eye and looked angrily towards the door. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, one of the few nuns who take religion seriously. She continued to pray while at the same time hearing the giggles, groans and recalling when he appeared.

She remembers when he came up with an innocent air waiting for redemption. In the first three days all went normally until Kagome went to the confessional and found him kissing one of the nun cookers.

From that day on he would spend one hour a day in the confessional to receive the nuns. What image of sin can you derive from the experience of the confessional, both as a penitent and as a confessor?

Probably just one…lust.

But as a boy who is used to new toys, he quickly grew tired of that place that was already out of fashion for his taste.

He calls her little lamb and compares himself as a big bad wolf. Those eyes eat her no matter where he is. If he finds her in the hallway he would start to pursue her, at lunchtime he would sit and annoy her and even in the Mass he's always with an air of devilish lust.

Kagome is already in this convent for four years. Her past is something that she is not proud and the ghosts that haunt her don't let rest in peace. She has a good motive to be here.

And that motive is redemption.

One night she was finishing praying and he knocked on her door. She rose gently and went to the door. When she opened it she came face to face with the young priest who was wearing his shirt half open, all sweaty and with a mischievous grin on his face. He was supporting his head on his arm that rested on the sides of the door.

She admits she lost her breath for a few measly seconds when she saw him. After all, she had tasted a man a long time ago in her old life. Those tricks didn't work on her.

Kagome knowing his roguish air narrowed her eyes and grabbed the door protectively. "You know I think you should relax, little lamb." for someone who has a little's boy face has a voice of a man.

"I am relaxed with the presence of God." She said, always with the same attitude.

"Something worries you. As my duty I will be in the booth so you can be closer to God our Lord." His smile dissolved and a faint smirk appeared on his lips. The teeth marks on his neck, the strong smell of roses was too intense to smell it.

"No thanks." She started to close the door slowly. "I have a more clear and loyal way to reach God."

Sasuke suppressed a laugh and moved away from the door. "If you don't want my help to get to God by taking a faster way, I respect that."

Death glare.

"Believe me, I do miracles." he smirked.

"You shouldn't be here. This place is sacred. This is the house of _God_ not the Devil." Kagome closed the door a little more.

Sasuke laughed softly and looked away while he licked the corner of the lips. "If you say so."He continued with his laid back posture." But I'm afraid I can't do that. You know I am God disguised as a human."

"You are an impostor who feels good to make fun of something that is considered important to someone." Kagome's glare got more deadly.

"Considered important?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Hah." The Uchiha laughed, covering his mouth with the back of the hand. "Have you seen how they react to the "_considered important__"_ thing you claim?"

"Maybe for those who have fallen into your traps of sin is nothing but to me and the rest of others means all."

"Meh." Sasuke shrugged. "If you weren't so stern with yourself you would be happier."

"You are nobody to tell me what makes me happy or not. I will guide them to the right path and kick you out." She threatened.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said with a voice of playful mischief. "I'll be waiting. Do your best because I have no intention to let you ruin my heavenly journey." The last word said with sarcasm. "I will guide them to a path of a pleasure life instead of renouncing their female nature."

"We'll see." Kagome said as she started to close the door.

"Oh, Kagome." Sasuke called before the young woman could close the door. "I'll take you to a deeper path than they,_ I promise_." He said titling his head, shoving his hands on his pockets.

"_Tch_." Kagome closed the door and locked it. Outside Sasuke chuckled while his footsteps echoed down the hall.

This demon with spiky hair, pale skin and onyx eyes appear to awaken the deepest desires of these young women. Sister Joan doesn't know what is going on and the old priest who was here had to be admitted to hospital due to his health.

How could they let a man like him be here in this convent?

After remembering the events that led her to open a silent war between her and that demon with spiky hair, Kagome finished her praying, stood up, kissed the rosary, placed it around her neck, made sure the door was locked, and lay down. "_Please __my lord__, forgive __this __sinful souls__ that __the__ devil__ inflicted_." She said as she took the candle while hearing giggles.

"_This place __will be released,__my lord__. __I promise __I will lead__ these souls to __the right path_." Kagome blew the candle and everything sank into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina<strong>: So what do you guys think? Please leave a comment. It is very important to know if anyone out there appreciates my work. Also would you vote in the poll?


	2. Author's note

Hello fellow readers and writers. It's good to be finally back. I am so sorry for not coming here for a while. I lost all my work and that made me lose inspiration. I mean….i've put a lot of effort on those completed chapters.

I hope you are still there, reading and enjoying Fanfiction. Which one should i update? Religion or High school?


End file.
